


Twice Shy

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: White Collar
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Past Abuse, Prompt Fic, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's past makes submission difficult. El/Neal/Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



> Written 2/18/15 for [samparker](http://samparker.dreamwidth.org) in response to the prompt: _[White Collar, El/Neal/Peter, Neal wants to submit but a previous Dom(me) ignored his safeword so he is understandably nervous](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4270819#cmt4270819)_.

"What's your safeword?" El asks as she and Peter sandwich Neal on the lamp-lit sheets of their bed, their hands stroking firm and sure over his naked skin.

Neal swallows, feels the ghostly tatters of shame and desperation and pleasure turned to stomach-churning nausea wrap around him like an unwanted embrace: his own mind ignoring his wishes in perfect mirror mimicry of the reason he doesn't do this anymore, no matter how badly he needs to let go, to turn off, to hand over the keys to his deepest self and trust someone else to carry him for a while.

"Betrayal," he says, and buries his face in Peter's thigh so he won't have to see the pity bloom in his lovers' eyes.


End file.
